The invention is generally concerned with tube construction, and more particularly relates to tubes utilized as textile carriers. Such tubes are conventionally of a composite construction, formed multiple plies of a paper or paperboard product, wherein the individual plies are spirally wound with the edges thereof abutting. Each ply, in its entirety, is adhesively bonded to the adjacent ply or plies.
Carrier tubes, particularly during the winding of yarn or the like thereon, are subjected to substantial forces which can cause the tubes to disintegrate, outwardly explode, or otherwise destruct. Such tubes are particularly susceptible to damage at the initiation of the winding operation. It is at that time that the spindle mounted tubes, normally two tubes being simultaneously mounted on a common elongated spindle, are rather violently engaged by a rotating start-up drum which instantaneously causes the tubes to reach their maximum running speed. This speed can amount to a surface speed of as much as three to four thousand meters per minute.
Various solutions have been proposed with regard to the problem of "exploding" tubes. Attention is particularly directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,249, Cunningham et al, issued Sept. 14, 1976. This patent, assigned to the same Assignee as the present application, sets forth the problems encountered when utilizing winding tubes of conventional construction, and suggests one effective solution.